


Не с той ноги

by Madam_Frustie



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, GrnEydDvl
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Frustie/pseuds/Madam_Frustie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тоширо и Карин вынуждены вступить в брак по договоренности, однако их встреча стала просто катастрофой. Первое впечатление обманчиво? Смогут ли они преодолеть взаимную неприязнь и полюбить друг друга? АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не с той ноги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Wrong Foot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50594) by GrnEydDvl. 



> Перевод замечательного фанфика GrnEydDvl, обновления будут по крайней мере дважды в месяц)  
> Надеюсь, вы полюбите его так же, как я!

\- Нет!  
\- Но, Карин...  
\- НЕТ! Точно нет! Я не готова выходить замуж!  
\- Но, Карин! - взвыл Ишшин. - Через три дня тебе исполнится восемнадцать! Если ты не выйдешь замуж, тебе придется служить!

В их стране существовал такой закон: каждый достигший восемнадцатилетнего возраста без весомой причины остаться дома должен был отправиться служить в армию. Король Ямамото утвердил его уже много лет назад. Служба длилась долгие годы, и те, кто возвращались, обычно не любили рассказывать о пережитом. Неважно, что Карин не мужчина. Это не беспокоило короля. Поговаривали даже, что к женщинам на службе относились намного суровее, чем к мужчинам.

\- Ты не можешь просто выдумать другую причину отказа от службы? - отчаянно упрямилась Карин. - Может, я больна или что-то вроде того? Что я должна за тобой ухаживать?  
\- Карин, ты же знаешь, что эти отмазки не сработают. Сколько людей до тебя пытались. Свадьба - лучший выход для тебя. 

К большому сожалению Карин, это и правда было так. Старший брат Карин, Ичиго, женился по этой же причине несколько лет назад, и Юзу, маленькая сестренка, согласилась выйти замуж в следующем году, чтобы спасти от службы своего будущего мужа.

\- Но за кого, черт побери, я должна выходить замуж?! - зло закричала она. - Братец Ичиго знал Рукию всю жизнь, они хотели создать семью! И Юзу давно по уши любит Джинту! У меня же никого нет!

Ишшин вздохнул. Он знал, что это очень тяжело для его дочери, но другого выхода не было.  
\- Тогда подходит только одно: брак по договоренности.

\- НЕТ! - Громко отказалась Карин. - Я не выйду замуж по договоренности! Это нечестно!  
\- Если ты можешь найти другой способ выйти замуж до твоего дня рождения, только скажи! - он подошел к дочери и положил ей руку на плечо. - Прости меня. Но я нашел хорошего парня. Он...

\- Что? - снова закричала Карин, скидывая руку отца.  
\- Карин, не ругай меня! - надулся Ишшин, но Карин еще не закончила.  
\- Сейчас не время для шуток, пап! - завизжала она. - Когда ты все организовал?!

\- Этим утром. - ответил Ишшин. - Парень богат...  
\- Все равно.  
\- Симпатичен...  
\- Плевать!  
\- И он сын старого друга твоей матери. Его родители погибли несколько лет назад, и он живет один.

Карин задумалась. Хотя бы не будет родственников мужа, о которых придется заботиться. Это плюс. К тому же, его родители были мамиными друзьями, значит он неплохой человек. Ей по-прежнему была ненавистна идея связать свою жизнь с незнакомцем. Но, учитывая обстоятельства, свадьба была немного лучше службы в армии. Но только немного.

\- Хорошо. - Карин пробормотала ругательства. - Когда будет эта дурацкая свадьба?  
Ишшин собрался с духом.  
\- Завтра. - тихо сказал он, и Карин преисполнилась обжигающей яростью. Завтра! Как так?! Этим утром она проснулась счастливой и беззаботной (ну, насколько можно быть беззаботной за пару дней до совершеннолетия), а теперь оказывается, что это ее последний день свободной девушки! Как же она это ненавидела! Но, вообще-то, она должна была ожидать чего-то подобного. Отец ни за что не собирался отправлять ее в армию. Ни за что.  
Она вздохнула.

\- Пойду прогуляюсь! - решила она, и Ишшин не попытался ее остановить. Он прекрасно знал, что было всего несколько вещей, более опасных для здоровья, чем злая Карин. А сейчас она была даже в большей ярости, чем обычно, и это что-то да значило. 

ooooooooooooooo

Хитсугая Тоширо был в дурном настроении.  
\- Не могу поверить, что согласился на брак по договоренности, - пробормотал он, качая головой. - Я никогда не думал, что дойдет до такого.  
Его двоюродная сестра Момо смотрела на него с жалостью.  
\- Такие браки не так уж плохи, - ободряюще сказала она. - Я вот совершенно счастлива.  
Хитсугая посмотрел на нее.  
\- Да, но ты влюбилась в него с первого взгляда.  
Момо покраснела.  
\- Что плохого в том, чтобы любить своего мужа? - Смущенно спросила она. Тоширо вздохнул.  
\- Ничего. - Отстраненно ответил он, взглянув в окно. 

На самом деле он считал, что ему повезло жениться. Его восемнадцатый день рождения был через две недели, и он пока понятия не имел, как избежать службы. Единственные знакомые ему незамужние женщины были детьми его слуг, и он не мог жениться на одной из них. И хотя он унаследовал бизнес отца после смерти, то есть уже имел немало связей по работе, ни у кого из них не было подходящих дочерей брачного возраста, не обещанных кому-то другому. Незамужние семнадцатилетние девушки были очень популярны.  
Он уже почти потерял надежду и начал готовиться к службе, заботясь о процветании семейного дела, когда его неожиданно навестил Ишшин Куросаки. До этого Хитсугая видел его лишь однажды, в три года, и едва помнил. Но он узнал имя Масаки, жены этого человека. Мать Тоширо выросла вместе с ней, и часто тепло отзывалась о подруге. Однако его мама не общалась с семьей Куросаки после смерти Масаки тринадцать лет назад .

Судя по всему, у Ишшина была незамужняя дочь, которой вот-вот исполнится восемнадцать, и, совсем отчаявшись удержать ее подальше от армии, Ишшин вспомнил о Хитсугае. Вот так и случился этот утренний визит, и Тоширо принял его предложение о будущем союзе. У него в самом деле не было выбора. Но это не значит, что он был в восторге от перспективы вступления в брак с совершенно незнакомым человеком. 

В дверь постучались.  
\- Войдите, - сказал Хитсугая и глава его слуг Мацумото вошла с чаем.  
\- Спасибо, Мацумото, - поблагодарил он, когда она расставила кружки перед ними. - Как подготовка к свадьбе?  
\- Все отлично, Хитсугая-сама, - ответила женщина, стараясь выглядеть настолько радостно, насколько это возможно. - Мы украсили сад, как вы просили, и повара готовят праздничный обед. Портной уже связался со мной, он почти закончил ваш костюм. Сегодня вам нужно будет сходить и забрать его.  
Хитсугая вздохнул. Он не был морально готов к этому. Он принял решение жениться всего пару часов назад, а все уже было готово к свадьбе. Как будто все происходящее было нереальным. И то, что он абсолютно ничего не знал о своей невесте, сделало все еще более странным.  
Он вообще не хотел этого.  
\- Спасибо, Мацумото. Я схожу прямо сейчас. - Он встал, чтобы уйти.

\- Мне пойти с тобой, Широ-чан? - Ласково спросила Момо. Тоширо покачал головой.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил он вежливо. - Я хочу побыть в одиночестве некоторое время.  
Он вышел из комнаты и две женщины обменялись жалостливыми взглядами.  
\- Он даже не возмутился, что я назвала его "Широ-чан", - печально отметила Момо. - Должно быть, он действительно расстроен.  
\- Его можно понять, - ответила Мацумото. - Никто не хочет жениться на незнакомке. Я просто надеюсь, что они поладят. Хитсугая-сама испытал много трудностей в своей жизни. Ему не нужна еще одна.  
Момо согласно кивнула.

oooooooooooooooo

Карин бесцельно бродила по улицам Каракуры, стараясь изо всех сил насладиться ее последними минутами свободы. Но было сложно. Мысли о ее предстоящей свадьбе поглощали ее, и она поймала себя на том, что невольно думает о муже-который-будет. И не было ни одной приятной мысли. 

\- Спорю, он деспотичный маленький пьяница, целый день ленится и толстеет! - яростно думала она, наделяя воображаемого мужа худшими качествами, которые она могла представить. - Наверняка, он просто избалованный богатенький ребенок, который привык, что его указаний ждут на коленях, и думает, что я стану одной из его слуг. Уверена, он ничего не делает сам, чертова задница! Ох, и точно никакой жажды приключений! Он наверно предпочитает смотреть спорт, а не играть, и ни разу в жизни не покидал своего имения, что уж говорить о путешествиях! - Карин знала, что она несправедлива к человеку, с которым до сих пор никогда не встречалась, но сейчас ее это не волновало. Так она чувствовала себя удовлетворенной.

Она прошла мимо знакомого магазина сладостей и решила, что немного мороженого поднимет ей настроение. По крайней мере, она могла утопить свое горе в шоколаде. Она вошла в магазин, и мужчина в шляпе в бело-зеленую полоску и деревянных сандалиях посмотрел на нее.  
\- Карин, рад видеть тебя здесь! - Весело сказал он, размахивая белым веером перед своим лицом. - И как ты в это прекрасное утро?"  
\- Не очень хорошо, Урахара, - ответила Карин. Он вздохнул и перестал быть таким счастливым.

\- Ну, все так себя чувствуют перед армией. С Уруру было так же, но все ведь закончилось не так плохо, правда? - Карин знала, что это была ложь в лицо. Урахара был старым другом ее отца, так что она знала и его, и детей всю свою жизнь. Ее сестра Юзу даже вышла замуж за его сына, Джинту. Но его дочери Уруру так не повезло. Она не смогла найти мужа, и ей пришлось пойти по воле судьбы в армию. Карин помнила ее пылкой, энергичной, всегда смеющейся и веселой. Карин восхищалась ей. Уруру ушла на службу, когда Карин было десять лет, и вернулась только в прошлом году. Но она был сломана. Ее смех, если и случался, был тихим и резко останавливался. Она стала кроткой и тихой и иногда тихонько прыгала. Но она могла стать смертельно серьезной, если бы возникла проблема, почти как машина. Именно это армия делала с людьми. Она уничтожала их.

\- На самом деле, - поправила его Карин, - я не ухожу в армию. Я выхожу замуж.  
\- Да? - С любопытством спросил он. - Когда это случилось?  
\- Сегодня утром, - неохотно ответила Карин. - Папа устроил все.  
\- Я на самом деле удивлен, - задумчиво сказал Урахара. - Я никогда бы не подумал, что ты на такое согласишься.  
Карин смело улыбнулась.  
\- А что, у меня есть выбор? - Она опустила взгляд, и Урахара не ответил. В этом не было необходимости.  
\- Так кто же счастливчик? - Спросил он... с любопытством?  
Карин взглянула на него.  
\- Не знаю, и мне все равно. Черт, я даже не знаю его имени! - Внезапно поняла она. Ее отец не сказал его ей, прежде чем она выбежала из дома. Но это все равно не имело значения.  
\- Эй, дай мне поднять тебе настроение! - Предложил Урахара. - Соблазнительно ли звучит шоколадное малиновое мороженое?  
Карин улыбнулась. Это было ее любимое.  
\- Спасибо, Урахара, - с благодарностью сказала она. 

ooooooooooooooooooo

Мороженое не улучшило настроение Карин. Когда она продолжила свою прогулку, рассеянно поглощая мороженое, Карин начала придумывать новые причины ненавидеть будущего мужа, о котором она по-прежнему ничего не знала.  
\- Спорю, он ненавидит сладости, - подумала она мстительно, облизывая свое мороженое. Она завернула за угол и врезалась головой в кого-то, роняя лакомство.  
\- Какого черта! - Воскликнул человек, посмотрев на свою грудь, покрытую шоколадом и малиной.  
\- Стоит смотреть, куда идешь! - закричала Карин.  
Она тоже была вся в мороженом, и это было не особенно приятно. Карин посмотрела на человека, с которым столкнулась. Он был немного выше ее, с белыми волосами и поразительными зелеными глазами. Возможно, ему было около семнадцати, поскольку восемнадцатилетних редко можно было встретить на улицах. Если бы она не была такой раздраженной и злой, то скорее всего даже нашла бы его привлекательным. Однако в тот момент, Карин просто хотелось ругаться. 

\- Ты думаешь, это моя вина? - Воскликнул парень.  
\- Именно это я и сказала!  
\- Черт побери! - Выругался он, глядя на пакет в руках, в котором при ближайшем рассмотрении Карин смогла увидеть дорогой костюм. К сожалению, на него тоже капало с тающего мороженого. - Эти пятна не отстираются. Я потратил последний час на его пошив, и теперь он испорчен!  
\- Ну простииииииииии, - глумилась Карин. - Я испачкала твой драгоценный наряд?  
Парень посмотрел на нее.  
\- Именно! Собираешься оплатить? Он стоил очень дорого!  
Карин продолжила издеваться.  
\- Ты тоже в меня врезался. Не делай из меня виноватую! Не хочешь извиниться за то, что врезался в меня?  
\- А ты? - ответил он ей. - Ты потратила много моего времени и денег.  
\- Меня это не касается! - воскликнула она, потом повернулась и убежала. Ей нужен был душ.

Однако несколько кварталов спустя Карин поняла, что была очень груба. Она явно испортила нечто ценное для этого парня, но была настолько поглощена злостью, что даже не извинилась должным образом. Она развернулась и побежала обратно к месту преступления, но к тому времени парня уже не было. Чувствуя себя виноватой, Карин отправилась домой, решив, что если она когда-нибудь снова увидит его, то извинится.

ooooooooooooooo

\- Хитсугая-сан! - Ахнул портной, смотря на испачканный костюм. - Что случилось?  
\- Одна девушка врезалась в меня и уронила мороженое, - объяснил Тоширо. - Вы можете это исправить?  
Портной печально покачал головой.  
\- Мне очень жаль, но он совсем испорчен. Придется сделать еще один. Не волнуйтесь, я успею к завтрашнему дню!  
Хитсугая застонал. Он не хотел проводить сегодняшний день бегая взад-вперед к портному, но у него не было выбора. Тоширо вспомнил о девушке, с которой он встретился. Она была обычной, не особенно привлекательной, но и не дурнушкой. Но тем не менее он был заинтригован. Хитсугая встречал всего несколько девушек с таким острым языком. Большинство знакомых ему женщин просто извинились бы, столкнувшись с незнакомцем, независимо от того, по чьей вине это было. Да, она была невероятно груба, и да, она разрушила его свадебный наряд, но почему-то Тоширо не мог на нее злиться. Он видел в ее глазах некое безумие, будто кричала она только чтобы выместить внутренний гнев. Ему почти было ее жаль. Любопытно, встретит ли он ее еще раз?  
\- Я завтра женюсь, - подумал Тоширо. - Я не должен увлекаться другими женщинами.  
Так он выбросил мысли о девушке из головы и неохотно замер для портного.


End file.
